falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Thoughts on the Sonic the Hedgehog Series
Ugh, I'm gonna be here all night. Here's my overview of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Original The original Sonic the Hedgehog was great. It marked the begining of a great story, made competition for Nintendo, and did what SEGA does that Ninten-just-don't. I just wish they would update the app so that it's compatable with iOS6. The Rest of the Classics Overall, the classics were pretty good, with the exception of Sonic 3D Blast. Spinball was ok, but I think it was lacking. I also realized that when I did my classic Sonic reviews, I forgot to do Knuckles Chaotix. That's because I've never played it. I'll get to it eventually, but for now, we're just gonna have to hope that Mighty will be in the next game (yes, I'm a big Mighty the Armadillo fan, I think they seriously need to bring him back). Sonic 3 and Knuckles was pretty good... but.... I've never tried this. Is it true that if you combine all the games you get a game called Sonic 3CD and Knuckles and Knuckles? I can't try it because I can't put Genesis and SEGA CD togethor. Can someone please tell me if this actually works? Blueshere was kinda boring. An Ancient Monster Sonic Adventure. One of the best Sonic games ever made. I thought the story was great, the voice acting was good (except for Amy and Tails), but I couldn't help but think that the script was just plain bad at some points. I also can't get over how bad Tail's voice is. That's probably because I've gotten used to Kate Higgins, but whatever, she's the best Tails voice. In my mind, the best casting for a Sonic game would be as follows: Sonic the Hedgehog: Ryan Drummond/ Roger Craig Smith Miles "Tails" Prower: Kate Higgins Knuckles the Echidna: Michael McGaharn Amy Rose: Lisa Ortiz Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock Shadow the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith Silver the Hedgehog: Quinton Flynn I won't do every character, that would take a long time, but there it is. Overall SA1 is one of my favorite games of all time. The Anti-Hero Sonic Adventure 2 is almost as good, if not better, than the first Adventure. This game would forever split the Sonic community in two ways, SA1 vs SA2, and Sonic vs. Shadow. Crush 40 returned in this game, which I think you all know how much I like them. I think the script was a little awkward in this one as well, but I think the original's was worse. I also don't like how the Bio-Lizard kinda came out of no where, meanwhile Chaos was there from the begining of the game, but whatever. Great game. Revenge of the Android In Sonic Heroes, Metal Sonic returns. He betrays Eggman for who knows why, and proceeds to try and take over the world. I don't like the whole switching between 3 characters thing, but I got used to it. And, just wanna throw this out there, I think the next Sonic game is going to be Sonic Heroes 2, but that's just a rumor, so don't get your hopes up if you liked this game, which I didn't really. I thought this game was average, especially compared to the Adventure titles, but overall, I don't think it was that bad, and I'm just gonna leave it at that, I'll go deeper in my official eview. The Ultimate Lifeform Reborn After seemingly dying in SA2, Shadow the Gedgehog returns in Sonic Heroes, an he now gets his own game, Shadow the Hedgehog.... and it's pretty bad. I don't like the weapons, most actors, the fact that you can't go 10 seconds without hearing "damn," and the fact that Shadow isn't that fast. I usually like non-linearity, but in this game, it's more annoying. The multiple pathways in Adventure and Generations are different, but this is more annoying. Probably as close as we'll ever get to a Metroid style Sonic game, but then again, I probably shouldn't think about that because it will probably come true. I also don't like that there are 7 endings and none of them are canon. I do like Black Doom as a villian and the story would have been good if there was a canon one, but the gameplay, the most important thing in a game, I just don't like. The Flame of Hopelessness Sonic the Hedgehog 2006... talk about one of the worst games ever existing. I'll go in depth when I review it, but for now, I'll leave it at that. That Blue Rat Sonic and the Secret Rings... I hate this game too. The controls are awkward, the actors are terrible, and the story is just there. Nuff said. How the Mighty Have Fallen Well... at least in Secret Rings, Sonic has his natural attacks instead of a clunky sword that wn't shut up. But, hey, at least the voice acting is good overall and you can use the nunchuck to control Sonic. Back to the Ancient Monsters And now Sonic has been transformed into a werehog.... what else could go wrong... DON'T ANSER THAT, THE THIRD STROYBOOK GAME IS COMING SOON!!!!!! I really liked Sonic Unleashed. I actually didn't mind the werehog stages that much, and, surprisingly on the Wii version, I was actually having fun. For some reason, I actually liked the wiimote gimmicks in the werehog stages... but I still use the gamecube controller for the regular stages. Mario Galaxy Ripoff? Nope. Sonic Colors was a great game, and brought back the 2D formula... INCLUDING SUPER SONIC IN REGULAR LEVELS!!!!!!! One thing I can't get over in this game though is that there's no Super Sonic final boss except in the DS version. Turning Through the Years Sonic Generations... This would probably be my favorite Sonic game if it had 2 things: more levels and more bosses. I would have liked it if there was at least a few levels from every game and at least one boss from every game. Think about this: Sonic 1: Green Hill Zone, Spring Yard Zone, Star Light Zone, Boss: Wrecking Ball Sonic 2: Chemical Plant Zone, Casino Night Zone, Wing Fortress Zone, Boss: Deathegg Robot Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Flying Battery Zone, Hidden Palace Zone, Sky Sancuary Zone, Boss: Egg Bomber Sonic CD: Palmtree Panic, Stardust Speedway, Metallic Madness, Boss: Final Fever Sonic Adventure: Emerald Coast, Speed Highway, Final Egg, Boss: Perfect Chaos Sonic Adventure 2: City Escape, White Jungle, Metal Harbor, Boss: Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Heroes: Seaside Hill, Grand Metropolis, Casino Park, Boss: Metal Sonic/Overlord Sonic 06: Crisis City, Tropical Jungle, Dusty Desert, Boss: Silver the Hedgehog Sonic Unleashed: Rooftop Run, Dragon Road, Eggmanland, Boss: Egg Dragoon Sonic Colors: Starlight Carnival, Planet Wisp, Asteroid Coaster, Boss: Egg Nega Wisp Sonic 4: Sylvania Castle Final Boss: Time-Eater Don't you think that would have been a better game? I'll go more into depth on my pros and cons when I review it. Mario Party Ripoff? I've actually never played Sonic Shuffle, but I here it's not tha bad. Time to Head for the Races Ahhh, yes, the racing games. Sonic racing games have been very bipolar. There was Sonic Drift, and it suuuucked. Then thaey made a sequel, Sonic Drift II, and it suuuucked. Then there was Sonic R... which was okay. Defiantly an improvement on the Drift titles, but it was still lacking in many places. The most recent one was Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing, which was actually pretty good, but it's still lacking. I have high hopes for the sequel, Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Transformed, I really hope it gives a new experience and fixes some of the problems, but more on that later. Final Thoughts Well.... I think this is the longest page I've ever written. I really like Sonic the Hedgehog overall. Sure, he's had his bad games.... a lot of them, like Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic 06, and Sonic 3D Blast, but he's also had some really good ones, like Sonic Adventure, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic Generations. I can't wait for the next game... even if it is Sonic Heroes 2. Next Time, On The Dark Lord... I take a look at another of my favorite series of games, in The Dark Lord VS. The Metroid Series.